


Only Go With You

by bozanga



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Damien LaVey is sweet, Gentle Kissing, Insecure Liam, Lime, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, No Sex, No real sex anyways, OTP for monster prom, Romance, are my, god bless, ong he is, therefore they must be protected at all times, these two, theyre both my chirren and are precious and pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bozanga/pseuds/bozanga
Summary: Damien is only going if he’s going too. Damien x Liam. Lime, no lemon.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Liam de Lioncourt
Kudos: 49





	Only Go With You

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Only Go With You  
> Summary: Damien is only going if he's going too. Damien x Liam.  
> Author: Nukas/bozanga (this site, AO3)  
> Technicalities Gutter: I don't own Monster Prom.
> 
> Warnings: Just cursing (as is to be expected with me) and it's mostly lime. No real sex occurs, though I kind of want to do a PWP with these two now xD
> 
> Notes: Enjoy :) also, in this, these two have been together for a year now. Oh, and the backspace button on my keyboard is acting up so there might be some mistakes, and it irritated me during this so my writing might stink a little ;-; im sworry.

"What the _fuck_ are you on about, Lioncourt?"

"You know what I'm on about," the vampire continued, his arms still crossed. He felt childish, but it was the only way he could express his hurt. He had _heard_ them; Damien and Polly. They were going to the party, that Liam wasn't even _invited to_ mind you, and _together_ , "you're going with _Polly_ to a party. One you didn't even invite me to!" He didn't mean to say Polly's name so nastily, but it came out like he was spitting acid.

Damien blinked, then rolled his eyes. He watched Liam's eyes began to slowly fill with tears and he couldn't keep the outburst that escaped him in.

"What are you _on_? Is it your time of the month or something? You're being way too fucking extra right now, Liam."

"Fuck you," Liam mumbled, his voice shaking because he was _way too close_ to crying, "at least I don't go to parties without you to cheat."

" _What?_ " Damien growled, getting angrier now. How could Liam think he was _cheating_? In fact, the whole reason he had gone to his boyfriend's house was so that he could tell him to come with him. Parties weren't fun unless Liam was with him, which was something he never thought he'd say two years prior. Liam was known for being a party-killer by others, and Damien would agree with them in front of Liam, but the minute he was alone with anyone else? He was defending his boyfriend to a T. He _loved_ Liam, for reasons he was barely wrapping his head around even then.

Maybe it was his personality, the apathetic, level-headed persona everyone else saw but the loving, passionate spirit that only Damien got to hold close. The mother-hen that would fuss over him when he got sick and sneak into his house after Damien portals him to Hell so he could deliver some _everything-but-blood-in-it_ soup. Or it could be the side of Liam that presses kisses on Damien's nose and lips while they just zenned out together in the library before and after school on a beanbag and cuddled. And the side that arranged his food and took stupid pictures of it at lunch, only for someone to knock one thing out of place and for Damien to chase whoever the fuck did it around the cafeteria because Liam looked so _down_ about something so insignificant. Damien loved all sides of Liam, but he hardly ever told him that. Maybe he should've?

"Why else would you try and sneak to a party without me? Whatever, LaVey! Just-"

"Calm the fuck down for ten fucking seconds, would you?! I was gonna _ask_ if you wanted to go...what's _up_ with you? Babe, chill and let me explain, please?" Damien's voice boomed across Liam's large bedroom. He began speaking softer when he saw Liam's head turn away in shame.

"O-okay…" Damien sat down next to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around him, his brown leather jacket reeking of his overbearing cologne, weed, and cigarette smoke, all smells Liam had grown to love. He couldn't stop the few tears that slipped past his defenses, and Damien sighed, not good with emotions but willing to try for Liam and Liam alone. His tail snaked up and gently brushed the falling tears off of the prestige purple skin.

"I _did_ talk to Polly about the party and I did say I'd go, but _only_ if you got to come. When she agreed, I said fuck yeah, because why not? You know I like showing you off," at this, Liam blushed deeply and Damien smirked with pride, "I came here to tell you about it, but I didn't know you'd be having a fucking meltdown over nothing. Next thing I know, you're yelling at me and shit for something _stupid_ , you know that? It's fucking _dumb_ to think I'm gonna cheat on you." Damien, in a rare moment of affection, pulled Liam in for a sweet, non-sexual kiss, which was few and far between.

When they pulled away, Liam frowned a little and rubbed the back of his neck. His long-sleeve sweater rolling up and revealing the iconic bite mark on his right forearm.

"I...I'm sorry, Damien. I overreacted," Liam took a breath to calm himself because he knew he was shaking, "I...it's hard to believe we've been together for over a year now, I guess. And...I worry that you're going to get tired of me and _leave_. That, or lie to my face and secretly find someone better which I'm sure you can do, you being you and all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damien asked, his temper flaring a bit as he pressed a light kiss on Liam's cheek.

"Uh, well, you're hot and I'm not." Liam had spluttered before finding those words. He felt lame compared to the _smoking hot_ body he was currently pressed against. He loved Damien for more than just his body, even though it was an _amazing_ perk to being his lover.

He loved Damien for the cheeky smirks and touches during class, and the way Damien strode through the school smugly with an arm kept around his shoulders like he had gotten the best catch out of all the others he could've gotten. He blushed and feigned annoyance every time Damien would whisper sweet nothings into his ear when he was trying to study in the library on their favorite beanbag, the beanbag that Damien had burned their initials into with some well-controlled fire so that no one else would _dare_ sit in it, even when they weren't there. And Liam couldn't help the way his lips curled upwards in pure amusement when Damien did his stupid, reckless, yet _bold_ stunts around the school and always made sure to include him in it, but was somehow able to keep Liam safe and his record clean at the same time.

" _Bullshit_ at it's finest," Damien grumbled, looking in Liam's eyes directly now, "I wouldn't be in love with someone who's ugly or even average-looking. Damien motherfucking LaVey doesn't date or _fuck_ anything or anyone that isn't the best." Liam smiled weakly, letting Damien pull him into his naturally-warmer-than-humanly-possible embrace.

"I _know_ …"

"What was that? Louder, dork."

" _I know_."

"Know _what_?"

"I know that I'm the best you could've gotten...and that no one can change that." Damien hummed in approval of the statement, kissing his lover's head of hair that, for once, wasn't in a man-bun and was actually down.

"Still wanna go to that party or do you just wanna veg?"

"I'm down if you are."

" _Fuck yes I am!_ "

* * *

Liam straightened out his black vest and pulled down the sleeves of his white button-up. His black pants and shoes finished the look pretty well, but Damien had said he overdressed for this. Of course, that didn't stop him from grabbing Liam's ass and stating that he liked the pants anyways.

"Stop being a nervous wreck, Liam," Amira playfully spoke, nudging the vampire with her elbow. Liam sighed, letting his shoulders deflate.

"Sorry. I'm...not used to these loud get-togethers."

"You mean a party."

"I'm over 400 years old, Amira. Does it _look_ like I'm with the 'mainstream slang'?" he said with a hint of venom in his voice. The hipster couldn't stand anything meta or mainstream, mainly because he had been alive long enough to see anything that's usually "cool" or "in at the moment" just fall apart not too long after it's 15 minutes of fame in society.

"It's not 'mainstream slang'! It's a word in the English dictionary!"

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter in the kitchen. They were at someone's house, the name of which Liam didn't know, invited by Polly who had _way_ too many friends. It seemed like every night she had an address being sent to her that promised a good time, drugs, alcohol, and most likely sex too.

He could hear Damien laughing loud and saw a bright burst of light, most likely flames, outside the kitchen window. The backdoor in the kitchen was also open, allowing sound and monsters to travel back and forth easily.

"Showing off his fire tricks... _again_ ," Liam took a sip from his blood box, not really liking this brand, but it was better than nothing. After all, it was rare that the parties Polly invited them to catered for vampires at all. Vampires were kind of known in the monster world as stuck-ups that only held parties with their own, hence why he always got a few looks from others at parties.

"Y'know," Amira started, finishing the last of her (yes, hers; she always brings hard liquor when she comes to a party) scotch from a red cup, "at least he's out there. Even if he's practically _begging_ for the attention of the crowd like an annoying little leech, at least he has the guts to do it. And I'm pretty sure he wants you out there with him." She gave him a pointed look, tossed the cup anywhere, and went outside. She began hollering about something or other, the Djinn almost as much of a braggart as Damien.

Liam sighed, finishing his own drink. He put it in the trash, even having the audacity to pick up Amira's cup and throw it away _for her_ , and left the kitchen he had been hiding himself in since they came. He made his way across the _extremely_ large lawn, to where he saw his boyfriend stepping away from his little crowd. Damien was talking loud and proud as he went to Brian, the zombie making a makeshift shrug. They went and sat at a set of plastic chairs on either side of a tree stump, Damien with his beloved dagger in hand and a maniacal grin on his face.

He cocked an eyebrow and stood outside the even smaller group that had gathered around the zombie and the demon.

"Put that hand _on_ the stump, dead-boy!"

"It's moving, it's moving," the boy replied in his usual monotone voice that carried so much sleep-deprivation in it. The detached hand finally crawled atop the stump and flattened itself. Damien's grin got even wider as he began stabbing in-between Brian's fingers in a pattern that was only getting faster. Liam sighed silently, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watched this go on for about five minutes or so.

"Wow, Damien wasn't kidding when he said he was good with knives. I thought he only knew how to slash it and hopefully hit something," Vicky spoke up, standing next to Liam suddenly.

He feigned a deadpan expression when he really should've been jumping from the scare she had given him, "Yeah, he's good with knives...I'm just waiting for his patience to give out before his arms,"

"What happens then?" Vicky asked innocently.

"He stabs Brian's already dead hand."

"Uh-oh, o-okay…" She looked slightly perturbed.

That's when they heard Damien shout, "Dammit this is getting boring!" An exhausted sigh and the gasps of the crowd were enough to tell Liam that what he had predicted just happened. He sighed himself and pulled out his phone, getting immersed into it.

He didn't realize Vicky had left and the crowd was dispersing. Brian had just reattached his hand with the stab mark in it and left.

A warm, hard body pressed behind him, muscular arms exposed by a black tank top wrapped around him.

"Look who finally came out to the party," Damien smirked, his voice sending chills down Liam's spine. Liam blushed lightly, turning upwards to meet Damien's incoming kiss.

"Amira inspired me. Thank her."

"Figures," Damien playfully smiled, pulling away and leaving Liam wanting more contact. He sheepishly reached for Damien's hand before he could walk away, making Damien raise an eyebrow.

"What? I thought _Amira_ was your inspiration. _I'm_ not good enough apparently," Damien smirked slyly, loving his ability to make the vampire beg.

"N-no," Liam cursed inwardly at how needy he sounded, even to his own ears, "please. I want another hug," Yes, Liam was aware of how much he sounded like a small child just then.

"I'll give you more than a hug if you follow…" Damien let his offer hang, turning the opposite direction he had been originally going and heading back towards the house.

Needless to say, Liam was behind him in seconds. Getting inside the house and finding an open bathroom was easier than either male expected. This house had about 3 bathrooms on the _first floor_ ; and that was all they had seen on their way to the one in the back, leaving a total of 4 confirmed ones.

Damien had a wild grin on his face as he pulled Liam inside the bathroom, using his tail to shut and lock the door. He pressed Liam against the bathroom wall, not giving the vampire a chance to speak before pressing a passionate kiss on his lips. Damien's rock hard body ground against Liam's slender one. Damien had one hand gently cupping Liam's cheek, the other on his slight waist. Liam kissed back just as lovingly, not surprised in the slightest when Damien inserted his tongue into his mouth. He fought back playfully, their tongues engaging in a power dance. They made short breaks for air but otherwise kissed for about three minutes straight.

The hand that was on Liam's waist slowly moved down to his inner thighs. Damien gave Liam's thigh a light squeeze, prompting some soft moans. Damien massaged that area for a bit, his other hand undoing Liam's man-bun. Liam bit his lip to stop his moaning, starting to want to use his hands too. He began tugging gently at Damien's tank top, making the demon stop his groping. He got the hint and threw his own shirt off, then unbuttoned Liam's vest and got it off of him. He then helped him undo his white button-up and take it off as well.

Damien didn't give Liam a chance to begin undoing his pants, too impatient to keep his mouth off his lover any longer. He began placing butterfly kisses up and down Liam's neck, making the vampire mutter his name. He began running his red hands through Liam's hair, keeping Liam against him.

He paused his kissing for a moment, using his tail to gently tip up Liam's head. Damien pressed a tender kiss on Liam's lips, pulling away only enough to have their noses touching.

"This is why I only go with you."


End file.
